


Yuuri in Wonderland

by glitterburg



Series: We Write Victuuri prompts [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Post-Canon, Viktor is a hopeless romantic, st petersburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterburg/pseuds/glitterburg
Summary: It's scary sometimes, having a look around the apartment and realizing how much more there is Yuuri still doesn't know about Viktor.





	Yuuri in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@wewritevictuuri](https://wewritevictuuri.tumblr.com)'s weekly prompt, "You shouldn't have heard that."
> 
> The description of Viktor's bedroom is based on [this Scandinavian apartment](https://www.behance.net/gallery/17932521/Scandinavian-apartment-in-Murmansk-\(march-2014\)) which was used as inspiration in canon too.

It’s scary sometimes, having a look around the apartment and realizing how much more there is Yuuri still doesn’t know about Viktor. Every time he thinks this is it, finally he’s been allowed to look behind the curtains that separate ‘Viktor the legend’ from ‘just Viktor’ who so few are allowed to see, his eyes linger on some other detail of his new home and he wonders how it ended up there, why Viktor likes it.

Some of those things are more tangible than others, some of them easier to figure out than others too, and while he knows all of his questions are welcome, the bedroom remains the largest enigma that Yuuri has yet tried to figure out.

Watching the sunrise from Viktor's bed through the enormous, old-fashioned windows that cover two entire walls is an experience Yuuri will never get bored of. They're on the twenty-third floor, way above most other buildings in his line of sight, so there's nothing blocking the view of the crimson sun rising on the most astounding pink, orange, and yellow horizon. Clouds litter the sky on most days, adding shadows to the vibrant palette of colors, but today it’s an undisturbed gradient of everything that's warm on this side of the color wheel. 

Though it isn’t only the view that makes Yuuri’s breath hitch and his mind wander; it’s the combination of that and the fact that Viktor’s dark gray drapes are never drawn closed, unlike the soft, white veils that hang loosely around their bed on the metal frames, much like a baldachin. The bright sunlight spreads evenly on the semi-transparent fabric and baths the entirety of the bed in soft pinkish-orange hue, so the immaculately white sheets and duvets don't feel so intimidatingly pristine anymore.

Next, he fixes his eyes on the lightbulbs high above his head, a dozen old-fashioned transparent glasses trapped in faceted crystal globes. When they light up in the dark they almost look like fireflies trapped in jars, but in the mornings, with the bright pink and orange breaking on their surface and scattering in a thousand directions, they look magical. Like Yuuri's fallen down the rabbit hole and found himself in his own, personalized fantasy world, like he's part of this stunning fairy tale where nothing matters except him and the breath-taking, human-like creature sharing the bed with him.

He turns his head and takes in the image of the soundly sleeping Viktor, lying on his stomach with both of his hands tucked under the pillow. The hundreds of beams of light that reflect off the crystal-like lamps decorate the duvet and pillows with tiny rainbow droplets. They cover Viktor too, dressing his pale skin in the most unique gown nature ever managed to tailor. They catch on his hair and Yuuri thinks this isn’t real, _can’t be real_ , has to be some sort of dream or hallucination because how is it even realistically possible to look so—

He reaches out to touch a stray strand of hair that's fallen into Viktor's closed eyes, and he gently sweeps it out of his face. His fingers linger in the soft, fair hair and he watches the light playing on it slightly differently after every caress. Does Viktor even know what he looks like when he’s like this? Waking up next to him is a curse and a blessing at the same time and Yuuri almost waits for an evil queen to jump from under the bed and tell him their time in St Petersburg is up and they have to return to plain old Hasetsu.

He hates that idea. He knows he’s being silly and that all of this is actually real, so he snuggles closer to Viktor and rests his head on the edge of his pillow where his elbow doesn’t block Yuuri’s sight. His fingers find their way back to the silky locks of hair and he keeps playing with them absentmindedly. He ignores the silly thoughts and focuses on how lucky he is to be able to spend the rest of his life with the most beautiful man in the universe.

“Hmm? Is that what you think?” Viktor sleepily murmurs next to him.

Was Yuuri speaking out loud?

He's dumbfounded as he stares into eyes that are as clear and vivid as the turquoise sea. The contrast between his eyes and the pinkish-orange shade of everything else is so stark that Yuuri, once again, forgets where reality ends and the fairy tale begins.

“What?” He squeaks.

The expression on Viktor's face grows more tender if that's possible. He removes the hand that’s closer to Yuuri from under the pillow and cups his face, his thumb stroking his cheekbone while the rest of his fingers disappear into his hair.

“Wow.” He wraps the word up with a sigh and ties a bow on it with the upward curl of his lips. “If you could see yourself right now, Yuuri.”

“No, you don’t get it,” Yuuri says stubbornly. “You look like… This bedroom is…” Oh, he can't find the words. In his defense, Viktor is sometimes pretty difficult to describe in any language that Yuuri speaks.

“I think I look just like you,” Viktor says and he’s smiling. His eyes are smiling too, and the sight fills Yuuri’s body with fluttering butterflies from head to toe.

His heart squeezes with the overbearing amount of love that tumbles right on top of it.

He props up on an elbow and hovers over Viktor who's slowly turning on his back, and lets his shadow block the tiny rainbows and morning sunrays. It's okay, the kiss tastes just as sweet without them. Viktor's hand sinks deeper into Yuuri's ebony hair and he pulls Yuuri closer until he slides on top of Viktor with one of his thighs slipping between his.

Yuuri uses the hand that doesn’t help him balance his weight to feel the skin up on Viktor’s waist and chest to his shoulder, then down on his collarbone and breastbone to his navel. He’s softer than luxury satin and Yuuri’s hands are so greedy to feel more of it; the circles he draws grow hungrier every time he brushes against the firm little bone sticking out where Viktor’s hips start to widen.

He mewls into the kiss when Viktor finds that spot where his spine connects to the base of his skull and gently massages it just the way he likes it. He holds onto Yuuri's side and plays with the waistband of his underwear. They make out until the sun is up and the magical morning transforms into sunny noon.

“Can I ask you something?” Yuuri asks when they’re lying next to each other again, breathless and happy and lazier than before.

“Anything,” Viktor answers while treating the top of Yuuri’s head to a kiss and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

“This room.” He motions to the entire place with an arm because he doesn’t know which fascinating detail to point out first. His fingers graze the weightless fabric of the baldachin and they both watch it as it lifts and flows gently to the softest touch. “What inspired it?”

“I was just a teenager when I got this place,” Viktor says. He sounds like he’s deep-diving into his memories and when Yuuri turns to him to steal a look, he finds him smiling while his eyebrows knot in concentration. “I was a grown-up on paper, but still too young with loads of sponsorships and prize money that I wasn’t allowed to spend before. The apartment was too empty when I moved in, so I got everything that I could never dream of buying before.”

“So, it’s a collection of random stuff that you liked?” Yuuri asks tentatively.

“No, not really,” Viktor answers, slight amusement tinting his voice now. “I did have an exact idea of what I wanted. Probably you didn’t notice, but I was quite the romantic teenager. I liked a good fairy tale too. I was building my very own fairy nest here and it turned out great, right?”

Yuuri snorts because how could anyone miss that, Viktor’s skating costumes resembling an angel and an icebird and a forest elf and mysterious temptation and a prince who stepped right out of a storybook; he fit right in with the theme with his impossibly blue eyes and long silver hair that he even referred to as unicorn hair back in the days.

The snort then dies on Yuuri’s throat and he almost chokes on it, because wasn’t he thinking along the same magical lines only a couple of hours ago? He wonders when he’ll stop being surprised that their minds are such perfect mirrors of each other. Yuuri used to think that there's no way he'd find someone with a mind as intricate as his own and it took him a while to realize that Viktor's thoughts fit his like the pieces of the same scattered puzzle. Or like they run on the same radio frequency, one that no one else was able to tune in on.

 “Oh, maybe you shouldn’t have heard that,” Viktor sighs like Yuuri does when he thinks the person he’s talking to won’t get him.

"Don't say that," he answers softly. "You know what it feels like waking up here every morning?” He asks, and even though he doesn’t feel nervous about exposing his strange ideas to Viktor, his heart still beats with the force of a hammer. "Like I'm Yuuri in Wonderland."

“Yuuri in Wonderland,” Viktor echoes with amusement. “If you’re Alice, who does that make me?”

“No one,” Yuuri replies, more serious than probably necessary, but the urging need to make Viktor understand overtakes him. “This is your world, Viktor. It makes you _you_ , and I love that I’m part of this—part of you.”

“I love that too.” Viktor leans down and catches him in a kiss, and Yuuri can feel Viktor’s smile as he licks his bottom lip.

“I want to hear all about your fairy nest,” he says the next time he gets the chance.

There’s still so much Yuuri doesn’t know about his fiancé, but look how lucky he is to have all the rest of their life to learn, and how lucky he is that Viktor meets all of his questions with eager sincerity like it’s the first time he’s sharing these stories with anybody.


End file.
